


十五岁和二十岁

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 没有逻辑，勿上升。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 5





	十五岁和二十岁

**Author's Note:**

> 没有逻辑，勿上升。

他在逆行。

面目模糊的路人步履匆匆，从他身边经过，向身后的那团迷雾涌去。

只有他在朝相反方向奔行，迷惘又固执。心很慌，总感觉弄丢了什么重要的东西。

拨开熙熙攘攘的人群，他终于在角落处寻到了那个身影。小小的少年缩成一团坐在那里，垂着头把脸埋进臂弯和膝盖，像一只迷路的幼犬。

“三石！”他听到自己雀跃的声音。

小孩闻声抬起头，还带着几分稚气、线条圆柔的脸庞上淌着未干的水迹，湿漉漉的眼睛装满了无助和委屈，脆弱得刘昊然的心都跟着一抖。

眼前是十七岁的他在不知前路的漆黑森林里穿梭时有幸迎来的第一缕清白月光。

记忆里那个十五岁的吴磊，是海中最漂亮的船舶上最意气风发的小白帆，张扬明媚，无忧无虑。这种让人看着就止不住心疼的表情不该出现在那个梦一样的年纪花一样的脸上。

“吴磊，你…”

“刘昊然，”掺着哭腔的软糯声音带着处在变声期的沙哑，失落得像是从枝头飘零的树叶的叹息，“刘昊然，你帮帮我，我被困在这里，我想回去……”

刘昊然把单薄的少年从地上扶起，想为他拭去泪痕。

指尖刚触到冰冷的脸颊，他就醒了。

梦里那种怅然若失的感觉依旧存在，他坐起身，惊到了远远缩坐在床另一侧的吴磊。

还在，还好是梦。

刘昊然长舒一口气，伸手去摸吴磊的指尖，“什么时候醒的？干嘛坐那么远？跟你说啊我刚做了一个梦……”

还没等他把手指插进他的指缝，吴磊就像被蜂蛰了一样急忙抽回手，脸上睡意未退，却写满了警惕和尴尬，不说话只是一瞬不瞬地盯着他。与此同时身子又往要掉下床的边缘挪了几寸，整个一副马上要拉响一级警报的模样。

刘昊然心里咯噔一下，无端又想起那个梦。

他尽量忽视那种强烈的怪异感，开玩笑似的在吴磊眼前晃了晃手掌，“怎么？睡迷糊了不认识我了？嘿！发什么呆呢，祈祷nia？”

吴磊没笑，还是那副戒备的样子，他抱着膝头，试探性开口：“你是刘昊然吗？”

应该是吧？之前才刚一起录过综艺。这人变化怎么突然这么大？要不是相似的眉眼和热情的小虎牙，吴磊再怎么过目不忘也不能从这个面部轮廓分明的英俊男人脸上找到那个才初识不久的温淳少年的影子。

“我在哪儿？这是你家？我俩为什么睡在一张床上？”

刘昊然在听到他第一句话时就被雷劈了一道，脑袋嗡嗡响，接下来的一连串提问更是直接把他的脑浆搅成了浆糊。震惊、疑惑、恼怒、绝望……随便一个都足以让人陷入极度不安的负面情绪现在全部在脑中炸开了花，把人逼得几近抓狂。

他抱着最后一丝希望问男孩：“吴磊，你多大了？”

“十五。”他摸上自己的喉咙，“……我是不是穿越了？现在的我几岁？”中二期的小孩平时没事就爱天马行空地肆意发挥想象，现在已经反应过来最先接受了现实。

刘昊然很想给自己一锤再睡过去。

十五岁的吴磊穿到了二十岁的吴磊身上，合理想象，二十岁的吴磊会不会也穿了回去？一想到那个疑似托梦的场景，想到恋人满脸泪水被困在过去，他就难受得抓心挠肝。

把他从无穷无尽的可怕设想中拉回现实的是一声响亮的喷嚏，他赶紧给吴磊裹上被子，披上薄毯下床给他找衣服。

他瞟了眼四处打量的小孩——还好昨天去洗澡前换了垃圾袋，顺带把扔了一地的衣服收进了篮子，那战场如果留到今早，他可能就不会那么和平地醒过来了。

……  
这还不如不醒呢。

苍天瞎了，摆明了要玩儿死他。

给了他几乎算得上顺风顺水的事业，却让他在苦甜的青春期有了一见钟情但爱而不得的人。按兵不动小半年相思之情愈发浓烈，于是用上毕生精力和痴情狂热地追求好久好久，才终于在吴磊成年后抱得美人归。现充还没当满两年，现在一朝回到解放前。

刘昊然很想为这操蛋的人生酩酊大醉再痛哭一场，人间什么都值得，就他不值得。

他看到床上明显也慌得一批却强装镇定的心理年龄十五岁的吴磊——东张西望眼睛都不知道往哪儿放，坐姿一会儿一换一会儿一换似乎怎么坐都不舒服。

到底还是孩子，遇到这事他都要乱了分寸，吴磊作为当事人肯定更不好过，于是刘昊然暂时收住了心底的暴风哭泣。

把衣服放在被子上，刘昊然坐上床沿，斟酌着开口：“你现在刚过完二十岁生日不久，我……我们在15年那次节目录制时就认识了，这你也知道，之后经常联系约饭成了好哥们儿，这几年关系也一直很好。我最近睡眠质量很差，你跟家里人说了来陪我住几天，晚上躺一张床也是为了陪我聊天。至于光着……我俩都喜欢裸睡没那么多讲究，你可千万别多想啊……”刘昊然想把自己的舌头咬下来，一边苦涩地编着连自己都不信的欲盖弥彰的鬼话一边委屈。

明明昨晚还抱着眼前的人耳鬓厮磨抵死缠绵，现在却要继续隐瞒好不容易可以正大光明捧出来的满腔喜欢，说着说着眼眶都发酸。但他拿出一百二十分的演技，目光真挚，仿佛吴磊真的只是关系好到可以同床共枕秉烛夜谈的密友——他于情于理都不能让十五岁才刚刚认识他不久的吴磊知道自己将来要被好哥们儿掰弯的事。

忍着，只能忍着。至于要忍到什么时候，如果他的吴磊一直不回来呢？刘昊然一阵头晕目眩的绝望。

吴磊歪着头眨眨眼，像是在努力消化刘昊然的话，也不知道听信了多少。

“我知道了。”  
“那你现在……二十二了对吧，我还是叫你昊然哥吧，直呼名字感觉不太……不太尊重你……”

刘昊然穿衣服的手一顿。

“可以。”但真没必要。一口一个哥是要把我花了多少年才拉近的距离又扯远？他悲哀地垂下眼。

吴磊换好衣服就像只小兔子一样在家里蹦哒开来，东摸摸西碰碰。所有的一切都让他新奇，歪着脑袋想了一会儿，踌躇着问出最想问的话：“我们不用工作的么？还是已经变成无业游民了？”

“最近特殊时期，不过就快复工了。”

刘昊然把这几年发生的大事跟吴磊说了个大致，唯独对自己的事闭口不谈。

“你呢昊然哥？说说你，我想知道我们怎么变得这么要好的。”  
“……”真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

刘昊然不说话，空气陷入诡异的沉默。

一阵暖烘烘的风落在他身侧，吴磊在离他极近的地方坐下了，刘昊然呼吸都猛地一窒。

“是在担心二十岁的我吗？说实话我现在很懵，我想他应该也是。但不知道是我心大还是怎么感觉并不慌，我都能做到，他也可以。五年后的我不至于被这些小场面吓趴吧？相信他，嗯？一切都会好的。”其实他心里没底，但就是不愿看到刘昊然垂头丧气，阴郁本该与他无缘，这人就适合露出虎牙敞着开心的笑颜，任谁看了心情都会变好，再难的问题都能迎刃而解。

小场面……那你心确实挺大的。刘昊然暗自腹诽。奇怪的是，在小孩的安慰下，他确实暂时平静下来了。

吴磊几乎一整天都在看自己这些年拍的作品，刘昊然陪着他一起回顾。这种感觉很奇妙，似乎在屏幕上又一次见证了少年的成长。

“我怎么什么本子都接啊？”看到一些比较远古的片子吴磊有些欲哭无泪，这跟他给自己规划的影帝成长之路不太一样。

语气里嫌弃意味满满。刘昊然捕捉到了。

“不要轻易否认一个人的努力，是你自己也不行。这些都是你认真琢磨过的，做到了当时力所能及的极致。你不知道自己为了他们有多拼命，我觉得都演得特别好。每个角色都伴着你成长，一点一点堆砌，才有了现在的你。”我最喜欢的你。

刘昊然情绪激动地说完所有，这才意识到自己如果只是作为朋友，话可能是有些多了，他不自然地移开目光看向别处。

吴磊若有所思地盯着他看了许久。

“看来我这些年混得不错，有这么个愿意替我打抱不平的兄弟，挺好的。”小孩满足地点点头。

刘昊然松了口气，又悄悄伤感起来。

一晃到了晚上睡觉的时间，刘昊然正要把收拾好的东西搬到客房。

“昊然哥你干嘛？”  
“？我……去客房睡觉啊，你也早点睡吧，要不要喝牛奶？我铺好床就去给你热。”

“不是，你不是睡不着觉需要人陪吗？搬过去就能自己睡着啦？”  
“……”

“别介啊，有个啥，二十的我能哄你睡觉，十五的我一样可以！前几天怎么睡的，今天也怎么睡！”吴磊把抱着枕头毛毯呆立在床边的刘昊然拽着胳膊拉坐回床上，“回来吧你！洗漱，睡觉！”

……今天要是照前几天的睡法，你可能就不想再认我这个哥了。

吴磊哼着歌摇头晃脑去卫生间刷牙了，徒留刘昊然盯着那块白净后颈上的暧昧吻痕艰难地做着自我斗争。

关灯后房间陷入宁静的黑暗，刘昊然把自己摆成笔直的一条紧贴着床边，大气都不敢多喘。

吴磊枕着手臂有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天。

“哥你谈恋爱没？”  
哥谈了。  
“你猜。”

这还用猜？你要是谈了估计就不是我在这儿陪睡了。

“那你有喜欢的人吗？”  
你啊。  
“有的。”

吴磊一下子来了精神，实打实一个青春期爱听八卦的小屁孩儿，声音都带上了打趣的味道：“你跟我说说呗，她是个咋样的人啊？”

刘昊然想都没想几乎是脱口而出：“他很好看，眼睛特别有神，笑起来我心都要化了。长的白腿也长，头发很软摸着像小动物。性格也好人见人爱，虽然有时候喜欢跟我皮……挑食但爱喝水，打游戏特别菜还老拉着我一起送……他真是世界上最可爱的人。”他自己都没注意到竟然慢慢笑了起来，声音越来越温柔。

吴磊本来想打断他，只是凑个话题想看他惊慌遮掩的样子，结果这人大大方方说还越说越带劲了，听着他轻柔缱绻的声音又不忍心插嘴了。能被刘昊然喜欢，这姑娘真的很幸运。

他平静地听刘昊然说完，“听这描述，快成功了啊哥？加油！追到手请吃饭可别忘了。”

“……”加什么油就加油，加油不被你气死么？还请吃饭，我现在就饿我想吃你。

吴磊哪儿知道他在某人带着颜色的思绪里已经被颠过来倒过去按着这样那样好几轮了，他打了个长长的哈欠，凑过去把人往床中央拉了一截，轻轻拍着刘昊然的肚子。

刘昊然刚感觉到吴磊贴近就不自觉地想去搂他的腰摸他的胯骨，手都伸到一半又突然停住了，僵硬地缩回来放好。

他妈的憋屈死了。

吴磊有节奏地拍着拍着先把自己哄睡着了——比二十岁的那款更黏人。双手揽住刘昊然，脑袋搁在他的肩窝蹭了又蹭，像只晃着大尾巴挪来挪去地确认小窝舒适度的小松鼠。

刘昊然身子全僵了，肌肉绷到发疼。温热的呼吸喷洒在脖颈间，下面升鸡勃勃翘得老高，换作以前的吴磊看了都要发愁，而现在这位却睡得舒坦——俨然把他当成了人形抱枕。

万蚁噬骨的感觉也不过如此了。

酷刑一直持续到后半夜，吴磊卷过被子翻了个身，刘昊然得以脱身去卫生间释放。

再回到床上又把自己摆成笔直的一条，身心俱疲睡了过去。

早上刘昊然被吴磊翻身的动静弄醒，本想再睡会儿突然想到今天还有营业微博要发，再一瞅小孩儿也醒了正瞪着大眼睛发呆一样望着他。

不赖了，迷迷蒙蒙套上衣裤，转而去给同样朦胧的吴磊穿衣服。

套头，拉下去，抻胳膊，哎对。  
伸腿，站起来，提裤子，好了。

正准备凑过去啵一口额头，嘴离脑门儿还剩五公分距离时突然对上了吴磊疑惑的视线，心中一惊瞌睡霎时间飞了个干净。

“哥啊，这是什么特殊的仪式吗？还是说五年后的我其实是个生活不能自理穿衣服还要别人伺候的残废？”  
“没有不是，我睡迷糊了，对不起。”

……  
吴磊不敢多想，他没法儿不信。

几天的相处下来，吴磊觉得刘昊然真的是一个温柔到骨子里的人。十七岁的他吴磊还不甚了解，但二十二岁这个，绝对是世上数一数二的好男人了。

呃这话由他来评判是不是有点不太合适？

刘昊然拥有超乎常人的耐心，会微扬着下巴侧过耳专注地听人说话，从没因为他内心还是个小孩儿讲话毫无逻辑并且絮絮叨叨而表露出哪怕一丝一毫的不耐烦。处理工作室发来的邮件从不敷衍，给助理打电话也是温声细语地交代，挂了电话就跑过来撸吴磊的毛问他想吃什么想玩儿什么。

不管说什么都有求必应，他还记得一个午后自己嘟囔着馋可爱多了，刘昊然面上嫌弃着小孩儿嘴真挑还非自己代言的不吃，转头就出去给他拖回来一大袋冻进冰箱。

……

吴磊被温柔妥帖地照料着，心像被阳光烘晒过的棉被一样暖呼呼软绵绵，嗅一嗅还有太阳的味道。

只是偶尔，吴磊在刘昊然投过来的和煦目光里会有一瞬的怔愣。那双和他本人一样明亮澄净的眸子似是在透过他注视着另一个人。那人是谁自然不言而喻。联想到之前的种种，吴磊心里已经有了答案。

今晚临睡前，吴磊难得安静了好一会儿。

就在刘昊然都昏昏欲睡的时候，他的声音像风吹过带动摇晃的风铃般响起，打破了黑夜的沉寂，“哥，其实我还挺羡慕现在的我的。”

“嗯？”刘昊然猛然从睡意里挣脱出来。

“没什么，我就在想，我以后找对象，一定要是像你这样的。”少年清亮的声音在黑暗里裹了一层夜幕，离得好远却又真真切切，“温柔体贴，还是个潜力股，越长越好看……”

吴磊又说了什么，刘昊然没概念了，耳朵里只剩下自己的心跳声，他生怕那声音会沿着床铺传到吴磊耳里。

很明显这担心多余，吴磊说完后没多久意识就迷离了，闭上眼吐息逐渐均匀。

良久，刘昊然轻叹一口气，慢慢靠近熟睡中的人，把轻柔的吻印上他的脸颊。

借着窗外点点星光，他看到心上人睫毛颤动，慢慢睁开了眼。

“刘昊然，我回来了。”

心脏被猛地一击，他不再压抑自己，气势汹汹的吻下一秒就碾上吴磊的唇。眼睛酸胀，有湿热的东西落在吴磊的颧骨，转瞬就滑下面颊消失在枕头里。

吴磊有些惊讶地睁大眼，接着主动张开嘴迎合着蛮横的进攻，手指扣上刘昊然的后颈。

感觉到身下的躯体变得火热，胸膛起伏也越来越大，刘昊然才恋恋不舍地离开吴磊的唇。

“解释一下吗？”狗狗眼水淋淋地反着光，看得人心酸，吴磊轻抚着他眼下那块潮湿的皮肤。

“嗯。梦境是传输器，这里是开关。”他在流淌的夜色里点点自己左颊的痣。“梦到曾经或未来的自己，产生了羡慕的感情，再被碰到开关，就完成了一次时光旅行。”

刘昊然明白他的吴磊是怎么回来的了，转而又回想起那晚自己确实在恋人睡着后还不甘寂寞地搂着他亲了又亲。应该就是那时碰到了小痣，正巧吴磊在做着有关过往的梦。

他羞赧地低下头，接着又问：“你羡慕十五岁的自己什么呢？”

“羡慕他自由自在无拘无束，有那么大把的青春可以浪费。”  
刘昊然笑出声，“你现在老了么？”

“羡慕他心大，有那么执着一个少年爱着他竟然还能把持得住。”  
“是现在的我不够爱你吗？”刘昊然轻轻刮了下他的鼻子。

“不是。小时候太傻了，整天揣着喜欢惶惶不安，还不敢答应喜欢的人的追求，一直拖到成年才在一起，耽误了太长时间。我想如果重来一次，一定要换成我追你。” 他声音渐渐低下去，像他红透了的脸，沾满了羞涩，最后一句低低的像是耳语，清晰地传到刘昊然耳里。

“什么都被你抢先，太不公平了。”

刘昊然捉住他的手带到唇边，亲吻他的指尖。  
“那现在分手三十秒，来，请尽情发挥。”

“刘昊然，我喜欢你，十五岁就喜欢了。你愿意和我在一起吗？”

“十秒不到。”他凑上前吻了吻他的额头，

“我愿意。”


End file.
